No me interesa
by hinatakazami
Summary: no me interesa ser tu amigo - la oji luna sintio su alma romperse- no me importa.


Holasssssssss:

Aqui reportandome con un nuevo one shot

Espero sea de su agrado.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de el genial Masashi, yo solo sueño con que un dia Gaara sera miooooooooooooo.

* * *

><p><strong>No me interesa.<strong>

-Naruto- el rubio se dio vuelta para mirar a su compañera peli rosa- puedo preguntarte algo.

-¿Uh?- abriendo los ojos, el rubio miro confundido a su _novia, _ella nunca le hablaba de esa manera tan… como decirlo ¿insegura? - ¿Qué pasa Sakura- chan?- acabando con la poca distancia que los separaba, el oji azul coloco una mano conciliadora en el hombro de la mujer de su vida ¿era preocupación lo que veía en sus ojos?

-Tu- desviando la mirada Sakura hablo- ¿tu sabes que le pasa a Sasuke-kun?- el oji azul aparto la mano que tenía en el hombro de ella, con esa misma le tomo delicadamente el mentón para que sus pozos azules se clavaran en aquella mirada jade.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la tristeza se apodero de los orbes de la peli rosa, Naruto trago saliva, no le gustaba verla así, algo en él se oprimía.

-Y-yo- tomando aire la peli rosa continuo – yo estoy segura que algo le pasa, de un tiempo para acá se ve más retraído y hasta más amargado, además…..

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también lo note así- apartando la mano del mentón de Sakura, Naruto puso ambas en la cintura de ella, mientras la peli rosa apoyaba la frente en el hombro derecho del chico y se perdía en el suave pero masculino aroma que el poseía- pero como siempre esta amargado, pues no le di importancia.

-Pero- la voz de la peli rosa se volvió a oír, amortiguada por el hombro de Naruto- no es solo eso, sus ojos parecen t-tristes y no quiero creer que de nuevo…-la frase quedo suspendida en el aire, el solo pensarlo le causaba un gran dolor a la oji jade, no quería que _aquello _volviera a pasar, en el pasado su alma se partió en mil pedazos al verlo partir,_ no quería volver a vivir esa situación, no de nuevo._

- No creerás- pasando saliva, Naruto abrazo fuertemente a la Haruno, no, su amigo-rival-hermano, no lo haría, no de nuevo, ¡no después de todo lo que habían pasado! Sasuke no volvería a abandonar Konoha, no después de lo mucho que le había costado el perdón de la misma, además ¿Por qué mierdas volvería a irse? Ya no había venganza, ya no había clan, ya no había Itachi, es mas desde que Sasuke volvió a la aldea, habían pasado tres años y que el supiera el oji negro no tenía ningún motivo para querer irse – y de tenerlo, se hubiera ido hace mucho o no hubiera _regresado-_ Sakura sintió el agarre del rubio volverse más fuerte, levantando su mirada lo vio negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No Sakura-chan, el no lo hará.-

-Eso mismo pensamos la primera vez y mira como termino- sintiendo los ojos escocerle por las lagrimas que no quería liberar, Sakura soltó un jadeo doloroso- n-no podemos…- sin fuerzas para continuar, la peli rosa se echo a llorar, mientras Naruto la consolaba en sus brazos, el sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando, él se sentía igual y aunque en cualquier otro, que su novia actuara así seria muy sospechoso, para Naruto no lo era, el conocía los sentimientos de Sakura, el era consciente de lo que el peli negro representaba para la peli rosa, para Sakura, Sasuke era ese amor imposible, ese que la hizo crecer, ese que estaría dispuesta a proteger _ con su vida._

-Sakura-chan- la peli rosa clavo sus ojos llorosos en los de él, Sakura sabía que podía estar dándole una imagen equivocada a Naruto ¡por Kami! Estaba ahí llorando a mares por otro chico que resultaba ser el mejor amigo de su novio –por no mencionar su antiguo amor- sin embargo la hermosa oji jade sabia que el rubio la conocía y entendía mejor que nadie, si bien era cierto que ella había amado al el Uchiha, eso con el tiempo cambio, ahora su corazón por entero le pertenecía a Uzumaki Naruto –el cual se lo había ganado a pulso- Sasuke era _especial_ para ella y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

-Hablare con él, no dejare que eso pase de nuevo- al terminar Naruto le dio un suave y tierno beso, provocando un alocado latir en el corazón de la chica.

¡Como lo amaba!

…

…

…

En ese día se había levantado más fastidiado que nunca, bufando cual toro se baño y alisto para ir a entrenar con el antiguo equipo 7, no es que se muriera de ganas por hacerlo….

Al llegar al campo, Sasuke empezó con su rutina, para el oji negro la practica fue bastante productiva, mira que pelear al mismo tiempo con el ninja copia y el nuevo rayo amarillo –mas bien naranja- de Konoha era bastante _difícil_, no es que se los fuera a reconocer, pero bueno Sasuke nunca iba a dejar de ser Sasuke.

En el trascurso del día, el oji negro noto que su peli rosa compañera no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa que se le hizo bastante rara- que el supiera Sakura ya había superado su etapa de "todas persigan al Uchiha"- aquello continuo hasta que el entrenamiento termino –la peli rosa no participo en la pelea de sus compañeros y sensei, para ella era más productivo destruir el suelo como loca- arto de la mirada que su anteriormente fan le dedicaba, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua molesto y soltando un seco "me largo" se fue sin más.

…

De verdad que últimamente estaba con un humor de los mil demonios, todo por culpa de aquel ser Patético y débil, que sin venir a cuento sentía – cada vez con más fuerza- que _necesitaba._

_-_Tsk, maldición- con cara de aun mas pocos amigos el Uchiha se dirigió a su mansión, al llegar se metió a su cuarto, se deciso de su ropa y se metió a dar un baño, al terminar se seco con una toalla y se cubrió con un simple pantalón negro y una playera azul oscuro con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

Sintiendo que las paredes de su cuarto lo asfixiaban, Sasuke salió a dar un paseo al bosque de Konoha, no estaba de humor para aguantarse las caras que algunas personas aun hacían cuando lo veían caminar por la aldea que el casi destruye.

-S-sasuke-kun – al escuchar aquella vocecita llamándolo, cual bruja enviada por el mismo diablo, el peli negro se tenso, su ritmo cardiaco se acelero de una manera tan dolorosa que le provoco jadear, pero como buen Uchiha al instante se recupero, se dio vuelta dispuesto a encarar a la culpable de su _acrecentado mal humor_.

-Hinata- su voz era tan fría e impersonal como siempre, la oji luna se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose desnuda ante aquellos orbes negros.

-I-ibas al b-bosque- el titubeo en su voz demostraba lo nerviosa que se encontraba, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Uchiha, pues ella había dejado –por lo menos con el- de lado el tartamudeo, según le explico la misma Hinata, después de que el la hiciera avergonzarse hasta las pestañas, era porque ella _confiaba _en el.

Y es que sin saber cómo un año después de que regresara a Konoha, el, Sasuke Uchiha, descubrió que los ángeles si existían, y aquel ente luminoso e introvertido se coló hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

_No podía dormir, ya no tenía pesadillas pero por alguna bizarra razón había noches en particular en las que no podía pegar ojo y esa era una de ellas, arrojando de mala manera las sabanas que lo cubrían, se levanto frustrado y se coloco una playera negra –ya que solo dormía con unos pantalones- se puso sus sandalias ninjas y salió dispuesto a despejarse, camino sin rumbo por las solitarias calles de Konoha._

_Llegando al bosque del área sur de la aldea, Sasuke siguió caminando hasta internarse en el mismo, de pronto y le daban ganas de derribar algunos árboles para des estresarse, iba a seguir internándose el aquel lugar cuando un pequeño jadeo llamo su atención, se detuvo para esperar la confirmación de el sonido pero nada sucedió, fastidiado por la interrupción decidió continuar su camino, pero aquel sonido volvió a aparecer_

_Con aburrimiento se encamino al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, no es que le importara, solo no tenía nada más que hacer y no, el no era curioso._

_Al llegar al lugar su mente se quedo en blanco, frente a el estaba lo que parecía ser un ángel bañado en cansancio, una chica – que el reconoció como la heredera Hyuga-se encontraba recargada en los restos de lo que anteriormente había sido un lindo árbol, la Hyuga jalaba aire copiosamente, signo de cansancio, su flequillo se veía húmedo, supuso que por el sudor, y su blanco y fino cuello estaba lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua que descaradamente bajaban y se perdían en el inicio de su playera-ella se encontraba sin su chamarra- al darse cuenta de lo que miraba, el Uchiha parpadeo confundido, mira que la Hyuga tenía dos muy buenas razones por las que utilizar esa enorme chaqueta._

_-¿Hyuga qué haces aquí?- la hermosa oji perla pego un brinco del susto al escuchar esa voz fría y carente de emoción, levantando la mirada se encontró con que Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie frente a ella y a los ojos de la peli azul se veía tan alto en imponente que sin ser ella consiente su cuerpo se encogió más en su lugar como un pequeño ratoncito._

_-Uchiha-san- supremamente nerviosa la oji luna miro a todas partes y a ninguna, al verla así Sasuke frunció el seño, ¡joder que el supiera no tenía cara de monstruo u asesino! Mira que la chica parecía estar frente a Freddy Kruger, temblaba más que una hoja al viento._

_-Hmpt tranquila que no muerdo- Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosa, no era que le tuviera miedo al chico, solo no se esperaba el encontrarse con alguien a esas horas de la madrugada, además ella se ponía nerviosa con cualquier cosa, esa era su forma de ser y por más que lo intentaba esa parte de su ser no cambiaba._

_-G-gomen- la oji luna probó el pararse, pero de inmediato sus piernas pensaron en otra cosa, creyendo que iba a caer de cola al suelo la chica se preparo para el futuro dolor, el cual nunca llego, pues el Uchiha la tomo de la muñeca y jalándola hacia él le devolvió el equilibrio._

_-No me has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunta fue hecha mas por falta de oficio que por interés, viendo la indiferencia en el rostro del oji negro, la Hyuga se dijo que el chico estaba ahí por mera casualidad así que le respondió sin mayor problema._

_-E-eto y-yo estaba e-entrenando- recuperando un poco el control de su cuerpo, la chica se zafo del agarre que el peli negro aun mantenía en su muñeca, Sasuke aparto la mano de inmediato sintiéndose un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta que aun la mantenía presa._

_-Da igual, deberías irte, ya es de madrugada- no es que le interesara la seguridad de la chica, volteándose , el oji negro adelanto un pie dispuesto a irse, aun no quería regresar a su casa, pero por alguna extraña razón, las ganas de golpear arboles se le habían ido al ver a la Hyuga, -mira que no se imaginaba el cuerpazo que se mandaba la condenada- así que tomo la decisión de ir a un pequeño claro que estaba cerca de ahí, total se entretendría mirando el cielo._

_-U-uchiha-san- el joven paro, pero no volteo, Hinata choco sus dedos uno contra otro- p-puedo a-acompañarlo, a-aun n-no deseo v-volver a c-casa._

_-Tsk como quieras-el oji negro acepto sin ser consciente de que esa pequeña acción, mas tarde desencadenaría un torrente de necesidad en él y todo por aquella muñeca de grandes e inocentes ojos luna._

-S-sasuke- kun- el Uchiha parpadeo, regresando de sus recuerdos- e-estas bien.

-Hmpt, ni que te importara Hinata- el ojinegro lo dijo en broma, pues sabía que ella se preocupaba por él, , ya que su "amistad" había crecido – o se había dado- con el tiempo, desde que se encontró con ella en el bosque, a lo largo de los días, muchos más encuentros sucedieron, personalmente a él no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo la silenciosa presencia de la oji luna, muchas veces se sentaban a contemplar el oscuro cielo o compartían simples pero amenas charlas y el peli negro se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ella era _diferente _al resto de mujeres, ella no gritaba, no chillaba, no lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne y no se le insinuaba. Y en ocasiones el no sabía si esa ultima parte era buena.

Hinata sin duda era rara, muy rara.

_Y eso le gustaba._

-E-eres m-mi a-amigo- ante la mención del calificativo, el Uchiha gruño, _maldita palabra_- c-claro q-que m-me pre-preocupo por ti- un poco más segura de sus palabras la peli azul se acerco al moreno hasta estar frente a él.

-Amigo- susurrando la palabra con lo que parecía rencor, Sasuke se interno en el bosque, dejando a la chica ahí, sola, confundida y preocupada.

-Sasuke-kun.

…**.**

Gruñendo como animal, el oji negro se internaba cada vez más en el bosque, sentía a la Hyuga siguiéndolo afanada, pues ella no caminaba tan rápido como él, si ella no hubiera mencionado esa palabra, _maldita y mil veces maldita palabra._

¿Amigo? El su amigo, ¡y una mierda! El quería todo menos ser su amigo, y la muy…. No se daba cuenta, era precisamente eso lo que de un momento para acá lo tenia así de amargado, que ella solo lo viera como amigo le hacía hervir la sangre a niveles insospechados, èl la deseaba, la necesitaba, la quería y sospechaba que la _amaba_.

En aquellas noches de silenciosa compañía, Sasuke había aprendido a conocer más de Hinata, la chica era mucho más que una cara bonita, tenía un alma tan pura y hermosa, que el simplemente se sintió atraído a aquella luz que lo envolvió sin saberlo.

Hyuga Hinata era simplemente hermosa y no hablaba solo de su físico – que bien reconocía que era perfecto- si no de su corazón, ella era toda inocencia y bondad y el empezaba a sentir la necesidad de proteger aquella _pureza._

Parando abruptamente su alocado caminar Sasuke probo calmarse,- no quería desquitarse con ella, total la tontica no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos- Hinata que no pudo frenar a tiempo se estrello con la fuerte y amplia espalda del chico, retrocediendo avergonzada la oji luna se sonrojo.

-G-gomen- Sasuke la volteo a mirar y la peli azul trago saliva los ojos del moreno tenía una mezcla entre furia y ¿pasión? – No es que estuviera muy segura- que le provoco un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo - ¿s-sucede a-algo?

-Vete- abriendo los ojos sorprendida, Hinata clavo sus lunas en los carbones de él ¿Por qué estaba enfadado? ¿Era con ella? No lo último que Hinata quería era que Sasuke Uchiha se enfadara con ella, el era lo más importante en su vida y si para tenerlo cerca suyo, se tenía que aguantar el solo verlo como _amigo, _pues que así fuera, ella solo quería estar cerca de él.

_Sentir su aroma, ver aquellas perlas negras que la habían enamorado._

-¿Qué pasa?-sin ser muy consciente de cuantas veces había hecho esa pregunta, Hinata volvió al ataque para saber, que le pasaba al oji negro.

-Dije que te fueras- siseo de nuevo el Uchiha, si seguía viéndola explotaría y solo Kami sabia de lo que era capaz cuando perdía el control, Sasuke no quería lastimar a aquella ardillita tierna que lo miraba con genuina preocupación.

-No- acompañando su negación con el movimiento de su cabeza, Hinata continuo- no, quiero saber qué te pasa, somos ami….

-¡No lo digas!- el grito que pego tuvo la cualidad de asustar a la oji luna, era la primera vez que Sasuke le hablaba de esa manera y eso le dolía y de qué manera.

De un paso Sasuke acabo con la distancia que los separaba, tomándola de los hombros la empotro en el árbol más cercano, la oji luna soltó un gemido por el choque – aunque el Uchiha tuvo especial cuidado en no lastimarla- que a Sasuke se le antojo demasiado _enloquecedor._

-No lo vuelvas a decir- con una de sus manos el Uchiha tomo el mentón de la Hyuga y la obligo a mirarlo, Hinata que no entendía nada se puso visiblemente nerviosa al tener al guapo muchacho tan cerca de ella.

-N-no t-te entie…..-

-No soy tu amigo-volviendo a interrumpirla, Sasuke hablo, al escucharlo las perlas de ella se humedecieron, eso no era verdad, el no podía decirle eso.

-M-mentiroso- con las ganas de llorar inundándola, Hinata sintió a su corazón oprimirse, el Uchiha quito la mano que tenía en el mentón de la peli azul y la deslizo por todo su contorno derecho hasta llegar a la cintura, donde se le unió la otra.

-Hmpt es cierto- al sentir a esa mano realizar semejante recorrido, Hinata sintió la necesidad de soltar un suspiro, pero se lo trago, mirando al moreno se dio cuente que su expresión era tan seria , como si estuviera frente a su peor enemigo, sin quererlo una lagrima broto de su ojo derecho y a esa se le unieron muchas más.

-¿P-por…?- al verla llorar de esa manera Sasuke se sintió el peor bastardo de toda la tierra.

-Yo- como buen Uchiha que era, no le gustaba tragarse las cosas así que se lo diría, lo soltaría todo de una vez- eres una idiota- Hinata lloro mas fuerte al escucharlo, el la pego mas al árbol y acerco aun mas su cuerpo al de ella, mientras sus manos clavaban sus dedos en la delicada cintura de ella.

-No me interesa ser tu amigo- agachando su cabeza para susurrarle al oído el Uchiha continuo- no me importa serlo-

Hinata sintió su alma romperse y como única medida, volvió sus manos puñitos y empezó a golpear a el Uchiha en el pecho, para que la soltara, aunque no parecía surtir efecto, ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Qué acaso quería humillarla? ¿Y por que seguía ahí, mirando lo patética que era?

-S-suéltame o-onegai- Sasuke le tomo las manos y con una de las suyas se las amarro por encima de su cabeza - ¿Q-qué q-quieres?

-Decirte lo que desde hace mucho me he guardado- Hinata cerró los ojos dispuesta a oír, lo que según ella serian las palabras que la matarían en vida – no quiero ser tu amigo- entonces para su gran sorpresa el tono de la voz del oji negro había cambiado, además de que con su mano libre le limpiaba las lagrimas en un gesto sumamente delicado.

-No soporto que me veas como a un amigo, yo quiero ser el hombre que te haga suspirar, por el que sueñes y sonrías todos los días- el Uchiha recorría delicadamente con sus dedos el delicado rostro de ella- quiero ser el que te haga gemir y suplicar en las noches, quiero que me mires a mí y solo a mí.

Al escucharlo Hinata lo comprendió, abriendo sus ojos la peli azul clavo la mirada en aquellas orbes negras que brillaban con deseo y pasión, sonrojándose por lo que iba a hacer, Hinata estiro su cabecita y estrello sus labios con los de él, de inmediato Sasuke le libero las manos y enredo las suyas en la cintura de ella, mientras titubeante la oji luna engancho sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, jugueteando con sus suaves cabellos azabaches, sin querer hacerlo en realidad, la peli azul suspiro cuando la lengua de Sasuke acaricio su labio inferior, el Uchiha aprovecho ese suspiro e introdujo su lengua húmeda en la cavidad de la chica, explorando todo lo que a su paso estaba, Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza e intento seguirle el ritmo, cosa que logro de manera torpe, pero sin que ella supiera lo estremeció de igual manera a él.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y trataron de recuperar el aire perdido, el Uchiha sonrió orgulloso, mientras la oji luna se sonrojaba hasta los pies.

-Sigues queriendo ser solo mi amiga- el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y Hinata se dijo que nunca, en la vida nadie le había parecido tan hermoso como aquel chico, la oji luna le acaricio la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

-N-no – confirmando su negación, la Hyuga soltó una risilla – bastante tierna a ojos del Uchiha- Sasuke volvió a besarla robándole de inmediato el aire que había recuperado.

-Mía, solo mía- declaro el Uchiha y Hinata solo le dio la razón.

…**..**

…**..**

…

**-**Hoy hablare con el Sakura-chan.

-Yo también quiero estar presente- mirando fijamente esos hermosos orbes azules, la peli rosa sonrió, ese día pondrían fin a las dudas que los carcomían con respecto al Uchiha.

-Yo que ustedes no me metería en los asuntos de Sasuke-kun- salido de quien sabe dónde, Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara, moviendo su mano en el aire se acerco a ellos- no si quieren seguir vivos.

-P-pero Kakashi-sensei- Naruto parpadeo sin entender ¿que a su sensei no le importaba lo que le estuviera pasando a Sasuke? Sakura frunció el seño dispuesta a regañar al peli plata, pero el ninja copia se adelanto, acercándose a ambos y atrayéndolos hacia él, les susurro bien bajito – y de eso no había necesidad ya que ellos eran los únicos en ese campo-

-Sasuke-kun está bien, solo necesitaba amarrar a cierta ardillita que se le quería escapar- sin entender ni un comino, los dos jóvenes se separaron del jounin, y al mismo tiempo se dieron la vuelta al lugar por donde se sentía la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmpt que me ven- llegando hasta ellos el oji negro bufo, pero si en esos momentos tuviera un espejo, se vería a sí mismo con una cara de felicidad que no podía disimular, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y se veía visiblemente relajado, ¡y apenas ayer estaba de un amargado!

Confundidos hasta los huesos Sakura y Naruto voltearon a mirar a su sensei, que movía su mano como al descuido y no quitaba la sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Se los dije- y es que sin querer hacerlo en realidad, Kakashi había visto toda la escena del día anterior y sin acabar de creérselo se dijo así mismo que Uchiha Sasuke nunca, jamás abandonaría de nuevo Konoha.

_Porque Hyuga Hinata le había dado la razón más importante para aferrarse a esta._

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por leerlo.<p>

y si me dejan un comentario me harian muy feliz.

se despide HinataKazami._  
><em>


End file.
